A Coward
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Raven Branwen is many things. But above all else, she is a Coward. One-Shot. Complete. FemHarry. Harry IS Raven. Mentions of Raven/Summer, Femslash and Taiyang/Raven and Taiyang/Summer.


**I Do Not Own RWBY or Harry Potter**

 **This story contains FemHarry, Mentions of FemSlash.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Raven Branwen was many things.

Warrior. Chief. Huntress. Mother. Witch.

But above all else Raven was a coward.

Her earliest memories of growing up in the Tribe with her brother, her twin Qrow. It had not been pleasant for the two, to be raised as orphans by the violent tribe of bandits, thieves, and murders. It had forged the twins into hardened warriors, even before they escaped to Vale and got accepted into Beacon.

Raven had it worse than her brother. Despite how good she got...she was still a young female among men with little to no morals. And at the time, she didn't have the knowledge or experience she had now.

Despite that, it had been the only life she and Qrow knew. It had taken her brother's convincing to get her to run with him. Even then, the only reason she did was that she was more afraid of losing Qrow than she was of the Tribe.

At Beacon Academy, Raven found herself partnered with another young girl, Summer Rose. The native of Atlas and she had the luck to then be teamed with her brother and his new partner, Taiyang Xiao Long. Together, the four of them had become team STRQ, lead by Summer Rose.

Her time at Beacon had been the happiest of Raven's life, even if she had been the most introverted of the team.

She developed a crush on Summer, after her treatment in the Tribe, Raven hadn't been particularly keen on men. She hadn't acted on it though, afraid to ruin the friendship she'd developed with the shorter woman. But Summer wasn't team leader for nothing. Not only had she figured out that Raven was attracted to her, she was as well. By their second semester at Beacon, Summer had convinced Raven to date her.

After graduation, the team had done a few missions together, though they did go their separate ways. Raven and Summer stuck together however, and the team frequently met up together.

It had been at one of these meetings, were Qrow had convinced the team to consume copious amounts of alcohol that things began to go downhill. While Qrow, and Summer had passed out, Raven had drunkenly slept with Taiyang.

When morning came, and the team realized what happened, Summer had been furious, Taiyang apologetic, Qrow amused, and Raven had retreated back into her shell of the emotionless uncaring warrior.

Things got smoothed over however, and it was agreed that Taiyang would be the child's loving uncle as opposed to it's father, while Summer raised the child as her own along with Raven. However, over the next nine months, doubts began to settle into Raven's mind. How could Summer still love her after she slept with Taiyang? What if she was a horrible mother? What if Taiyang wasn't content to simply be his child's uncle?

She confided her worries with Summer and Qrow. Both her love and her brother tried to comfort her, but the doubts remained.

Then Yang had been born, her beautiful daughter. Yang didn't believe it until that moment, but she loved someone more than Summer.

A week later, it all went to shit.

She'd gotten up in the middle of the night, to check on Yang, when a bright light filled her vision. She didn't even have a chance to scream out, a moment later she was standing in the great hall of a castle.

She learned the castle was called Hogwarts. She learned she was in a world called Earth, similar but at the same time different from Remnant. She learned her birth name had been Harriet Potter and that, despite the blood test in Remnant that said otherwise in regards to her and Qrow, she had been born an only child. She learned that she had disappeared from her Aunt and Uncle's home not long after her parents had been murdered and she survived. She learned she was a witch.

She learned she had been summoned to fulfill a prophecy and kill a Dark Lord.

Oh she had been furious, she didn't care about Earth, or Britain, or the man called Lord Voldemort. All she wanted was to return home to the woman she loved and her daughter.

That hadn't been possible at the time. The group that had summoned her, The Order of the Phoenix, hadn't been concerned with sending her back to where she came from, only bringing her to them.

Needless to say, things had not gone well between her and the Order.

Over the next eight years, Raven not only learned magic, but she hunted Death Eaters, eventually killing Lord Voldemort himself (more out of self-preservation than any want or duty to), and researched ways back home.

She eventually found one.

But the world she returned to was not the same she had left.

Summer had not only apparently moved on from her, raising Yang with Taiyang as her father, but had a daughter with the man himself, Ruby Rose.

What was worse was that at some point after Ruby's birth, Summer had been killed on a Huntress mission.

That news alone had shattered something in Raven. In her anger and grief at losing the woman she loved, Raven returned to the Tribe. Unlike when she left however, when she had been scared and weak, now she was strong. Now she was powerful. Now she was angry.

She ended up Chief of the Tribe, after killing the previous chief and her other former tormentors.

It was in this time of anger and grief Qrow found her. She wished he hadn't, not then. Words were exchanged, harsh words, things that could never be taken back.

By the time her grief and anger had passed, Raven had closed herself once more from the world. She never did explain to Qrow what happened to her, and after what she had said to him when he found her, she doubted he'd ever believe her.

If her own brother wouldn't believe her, why would Taiyang, or Yang.

So she stayed as the Tribes Chieftain, keeping her emotions hidden behind a mask of ruthlessness and little to no emotion.

She didn't approach her daughter, afraid of the girl's rejection and disbelief. Though she did her best to keep an eye on the blonde girl, and her half-sister, the daughter of the woman Raven still loved. With magic and her Raven form, it wasn't hard, but even she couldn't keep an eye on the girls at all times.

Yang was lucky Raven had seen her fight on the train and been able to intervene.

She was less lucky during the attack on Beacon. That had been one time Raven had been unable to watch...and her daughter had lost her arm.

It was why Raven was here, standing over the sleeping form of her daughter, Taiyang and his daughters safely under a sleeping spell. Oum only knew where her brother was.

She hadn't been there for her daughter, but she could at least do this.

Using the magic she had learned on Earth, Raven spent several hours that night working. When she flew away at dawn, she left behind a single feather from her Raven from and a white rose on Summer's grave.

When Yang woke up, she would be shocked to find she had both her arms again, as would Taiyang and Ruby.

It wouldn't be until later that Yang found the feather in her room. When she asked her father about it, he felt tears role down his cheeks as he smiled slightly before explaining it's significance, and turning Yang's view of her birth mother on it's head.

She still wanted to find and fight Raven, but she had more questions and a little less anger.

Despite these actions, Raven still stayed away.

Returning Yang her arm, and looking over and protecting Yang and Ruby may prove that Raven loved and cared for the girls. But in her mind, where she still feared Yang's rejection and disbelief, and her sister Ruby's almost as much, it didn't make her any less of a coward.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forums, and the stories I have for Adoption under the title** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_


End file.
